


The Heir

by SuperCT_TVoA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCT_TVoA/pseuds/SuperCT_TVoA
Summary: With the rise of Death Eaters, the wizard community has become frantic and concerned. But little do they know, the one's who should be scared are the students of Hogwarts, as the two adopted son's of the new dark lord have just transferred and are on a mission.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Ji Hansol/Moon Taeil, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Seo Manner was a large and ancient castle that had been passed down the generations of the Seo family. It sat on the cliff of a mountain, most of the castle was built into the mountain. 

The thunder and pouring rain was a norm for the surrounding area, and today was no different as multiple men and women entered into the dinning room, black clokes covering their faces as they took their seats. 

At the head of the table sat a man, dark hair shining under the dull lighting of the candles. The man went by Hyungsik, and no one dared to look him in the eyes. To the man’s right and left sides, sat the two boys who Hyungsik had taken under his wing. On the right, the boy was tall, handsome, and had a dark ora around him. His name was Youngho Seo, the heir to the Seo family and considered the last true Snake. The boy to the left was younger than Youngho, only by two years. His hair was as black as the clokes the people around them wore. His eyes were innocent and big, but showed no emotions. His name was Kunhang Wong, he was the heir to the Wong family in China, and was known as the Black Raven. His success with captivating and controlling the hearts of men and women alike was valued, making him worthy of Hyungsik Park. 

The meeting had begun, allowing the members to speak freely of what they want to plan, while Hyungsik sat peacefully at the front. He placed each of his hands on Youngho and Kunhang’s hands that were placed on the table. Quietly the three observed the many people who yelled amongst one another. A few more moments passed before a man spoke, “why not just use Kunhang to seduce that fat bastard that is Chief Warlock? Wouldn’t it be easy?” Hyungsik took in a breath, releasing it with a deep sigh, as his eyes glanced delicately at the boy to his left, who had shrunk down in his seat, before locking his eyes on the man. 

“We do not use my boys’, unless I want to use them.” Hyungsik stated, gathering the attention and silence of the room. Youngho scanned the faces of the people around them, a miniscule smirk laced his lips as he looked down. “You just think my son is a whore that will seduce any geezer?” Hyungsik spoke softly, calmly. The man just sat in silence as he lowered his head. “Answer.” 

“No… I do not think that of Kunhang. I am sorry…” he whispered, head bowed, Youngho and Kunhang froze as Hyungsik stood up. A cold shudder passed through everyone as the dark lord walked up behind the man. 

Youngho looked at Kunhang, eyes glistening with glee. Kunhang stared back with dark, empty eyes, lips shut tightly as he barely held contact with Youngho before turning his head to look outside a window. Youngho masked his worry, as he heard Hyungsik say, “Well it is too bad. I don’t think he forgives you.” the tip of the lord’s wand pressed to the back of the man’s skull, “Avada Kedavra.” Kunhang squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the body hit the floor, while Youngho held himself high as Hyungsik came back to his seat, the dark lord patted Youngho and Kunhang’s hands before motioning for the rest to continue speaking.


	2. Chapter One

One look at the student body of Hogwarts, and you will notice joy, happiness, and friendship. But that’s all everyone on the outside see’s. No one besides those on the inside see what truly lies behind the laughs and smiles of the students. The hatred that bubbles, jealously, maybe it’s just hormones. The bullying was horrendous, no one stopping it as boys and girls cladded in red and gold walked about on their high horses, believing they were superior. So much for the snakes being the self-centered, entitled ones of the school. 

Yuta Nakamoto was neither a red and gold cladded egotistical ass, or a ruthless, slithering snake, he was what most would refer to as a nerd. His blue, bronze lined robes and sweaters were the symbol of arrogance and intelligence his house represented, which the others despised. Being a Ravenclaw gave him a target, he was the one the others would ruthlessly bumbard if they needed help, giving him no choice but to do as they say. Especially, when the golden boy’s of Gryffindor threaten to ruin their lives, and being as smart as Yuta was he knew those threats were bound to be worse than just doing as they asked. 

He was a sixth year, only one more year before he was finally free of this hell that was supposed to be the best years of his life. Yuta was not alone, even if he felt as if he was. Doyoung Kim and Sicheng Dong, fellow bronze eagles, were the closest humans he could consider friends. And even then, neither were keen on speaking outside of classes. They did eat together, and study together, but none spoke.

But for an odd reason, today, as Yuta sat down beside Sicheng, Doyoung across from them hummed to gather their attention. “Have you heard?” He whispered, his eyes glistening with interest, Yuta only ever saw that glint when a professor let them create their own potions in advanced Potions. Both he and Sicheng shake their heads, Doyoung just smirks as he sips his pumpkin juice. “We have new students coming today, and supposedly, one is Youngho Seo.” he whispered. Sicheng seemed shocked at the name, while Yuta felt his head spin as he tried to pinpoint where he had heard that name before.

“Youngho Seo?” Sicheng whispered back, “As in the son of the Minister for Magic who was murdered right before his own eyes, because Death Eaters believed that his son was the reincarnation of Lord Voldimort.” Yuta held back his shock, he had known that the late minister had been killed by death eaters, but was not aware of the reason. 

“The very one.” Doyoung sighed, looking around, “I’m surprised they’re even allowing him here, he’s going to be treated like a criminal.” The collective silence that followed only made the mood more strange. After a few moments, the Great Hall fell silent, making everyone look for the reason. 

Yuta’s first impression of Youngho Seo was that the boy was tall, and he had an ora that oozed, “holier than thou” which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand as he made eye contact with the dark haired boy cladded in green and silver. By Youngho’s side was Ten, who is in the same year as Yuta, and was known for being from a family of former Death Eaters. Ten walked towards the Slytherin table, having Youngho follow slowly behind as the hall erupted into whispers. 

Sicheng sipped his juice quietly, “That boy will have a rude awakening.” he stated. Yuta couldn’t disagree more with that statement, he was more so ready to see what this new student would do to the dynamics of Hogwarts. Maybe someone would finally knock the Gryffindors off their high horses. He could only wish, as his eyes stared down the boy unknowingly. “Any more interesting transfers?” Sicheng asked, Doyoung chewed his bread slowly, swallowing before answering.

“I was told only of one other transfer, his name is Kunhang Wong.” Doyoung hummed, tapping his mouth clean of any crumbs. “He is the son of the Headmaster of Mahoutokoro, supposedly he was transferred to Hogwarts because he disgraced the family by using dark magic. It got him expelled, so now Hogwarts has taken him, as of the ministry’s demand.” Doyoung whispered, his eyes scanning the room, “I have no clue what house he’ll end up in…” he rolled his eyes as he spoke sarcastically. Sicheng giggled at the comment. 

Yuta couldn’t help the frown that etched itself onto his face. Doyoung and Sicheng said nothing as Yuta stood, walking away towards the exit of the great hall. It wasn’t that the conversation upset him, but the topic made him think. He couldn’t seem to understand why all of a sudden two students with dark pasts have come to Hogwarts at the same time, and are bound to be in the same house. Yuta believed in fates and destinies, but the situation at hand seemed too scripted to be true. 

Rushing down to the dungeons was never fun, especially when classes were just starting for the year. Yuta felt his lungs heave helplessly as he took his last step off the staircase, maneuvering around the huddles of first years complaining about Professor Hyukjae and how Potions was too difficult, he could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the ignorance of gryffindors, first years or not. His strides were long and confident as he reached the Potions classroom just as the clock struck 9:00. 

Professor Hyukjae looked at the ravenclaw with very little care as he motioned for him to find a seat. Yuta bowed silently as he took the closest empty seat to the front, which so happened to be right in front of the professor’s desk. He carefully placed his belongings down, and pulled out his advanced potions book, eyes never glancing at who was seated beside him. 

Professor Hyukjae perused the students silently before clearing his throat, “Madam Sunye needs a restuck on Draught of Peace and Draught of Bliss, so today we are starting with Draught of Peace. All ingredients and needed material is in the room, and the page in the book is 56, please do full it correctly or else it could cause toxic fumes.” Professor Hyukjae stared down the students before motioning for them to start. Yuta turned to page 56, gathering his cauldon and other tools, beginning to wash them quickly using hexes. 

A soft, low cough to the ravenclaws right made Yuta remember he was not by himself. He looked up, ready to tell the student to gather the ingredients for the potion, but stopped dead in his tracks as he stared straight into the dark orbs of Youngho Seo. 

The Slytherin boy smiled at the shocked expression on Yuta’s face. “Would you like me to gather ingredients?” Youngho asked politely, Yuta nodded silently as he watched the boy stand, walking away. Yuta shook himself to focus, he needed to pay attention or else the potion would not work. 

After a few moments, Youngho had returned with the needed ingredients, placing them in the middle of the table. Yuta quietly prepared the potion, only motioning for the other boy to cut up the mandrake root. Once the potion was finished, and Professor Hyukjae smiled happily at the bubbling solution, Yuta started to clean the used tools. He could feel the burning gaze of his seatmate as he was writing down the process and results of today’s class. 

Youngho’s deep voice pulled Yuta’s attention as he said, “You seem to know who I am, but I don’t know you. What’s your name?” The ravenclaw could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Youngho leaned back in his chair, a charming smile laced across his lips as he stared at Yuta. 

“My name is Yuta Nakamoto, and actually I don’t know you. I’ve only heard of you today at breakfast.” He mumbled as he packed up his belongings, standing. “I could care less what the rumors say about you.” Youngho raised an eyebrow at the comment as he watched Yuta walk out of the classroom. Interesting, Youngho thought, his smile turning sinister as he stood up. He bowed to the teacher before leaving the room, walking further into the dungeons.

Whispering “alstroemeria”, Youngho stepped into the slytherin common room, the walls returning back to normal behind him. He smiled kindly at Irene who waved at him from her spot on the couch by the fireplace. His eyes scanned the room, before he be-lined to the stairs leading to the 4th year dormitories. Without knocking, he entered a room. He glanced at the empty beds, before a boy with jet black hair in a bun was in his eyesight. The boy was seated on the window sill, frowning. “Kunhang”, he spoke up, the boy’s head lazily turned to look at Youngho for a moment, before he turned back to the window, where the sun’s rays were shining a beautiful hue onto his porcelain skin. 

“Who?” Kunhang whispered, as he closed his eyes. Youngho waited as the boy silently stood up, eyes opening slowly. “Who am I assigned to?” 

Youngho hesitated, biting his lip unknowingly. “Yukhei Wong, also known as Lucas. He’s a gryffindor.” he whispers, so no one passing could hear them. Youngho didn’t miss how the life in Kunhang’s eyes died a little more as he nodded. A single touch of Kunhang’s finger to his wrist, made Youngho turn to walk away, leaving the boy. 

“Youngho?” he called out, making the older boy stop. “Why were we chosen?” He asked, a shaking tone to his words qued the elder that the boy was on the verge of crying. “Why do we have to do this?” Youngho just lowered his head, walking out of the room. Leaving Kunhang to wallow in his agony alone.


	3. Chapter Two

Laughter filled the halls outside the Charms classroom as students waited for the professor to show up. Kunhang was seated behind the large amounts of students, the bench creaked silently under his weight as he pulled his legs to his chest. His eyes wandered towards the group of red and gold lines robes.

A booming voice could be heard over the rest of the babbling idiots that were giving Kunhang a migraine. “Yo~ Mark what are you doing man?” the voice of the tallest gryffindor boy ringed as the rest of the buffoons bursted out laughing again. 

“Lucas, dude you gotta quiet down.” Mark laughed slightly lower in volume compared to the rest, his eyes glancing around before settling back on his friend. Kunhang felt the need to lower his head at the mention of the boy’s name, letting him shut his eyes tightly trying to keep thoughts sane. Mark’s eyes glanced at Kunhang as he said, “You gotta remember other people are here too, man. You might upset them.” Lucas just stared in confusion at his best friend, before he noticed Mark nodding his head towards the bench Kunhang was seated on. The boy’s face fell into an almost sad expression. 

“Who is that?” Yangyang asked quietly from Lucas’ right side. His eyes analysed the slytherin skeptically. “I’ve never seen him before…” his tone was condescending, eyes sharp. Mark and Lucas gave the younger gryffindor a look.

“Is that Kunhang Wong?” Jeno, the only hufflepuff amongst them, asked softly. Mark nodded slowly.

“I believe so. It’s strange though. Both Youngho Seo and Kunhang Wong transfer into Hogwarts the same day.” Mark muttered, voice laced with concern. “Everyone knows Youngho is bad news, but Kunhang… he’s a mystery. We barely even know the true story of why he was banished from Mahoutokoro…” Yangyang shook his head in disbelief, while Jeno sighed sadly. 

Before any of them could notice, Lucas stepped back from his group, eyes locking on the chinese slytherin. He walked confidently towards the raven haired boy, a smile lighting up his face as he stopped just to the side of Kunhang. “Hey!” Lucas squeaked out when the younger boy looked up, making eye contact. With a cough to clear his throat, Lucas felt a blush come over his cheeks as he repeated, “hey…” softer this time. 

The slytherin boy seemed caught off guard as he stared at him in shock, his mouth slightly opened. Kunhang felt his legs drop to the ground, with a loud thud, making him cringe. Lucas laughed nervously when he was still not answered. After another few moments, Professor Leeteuk had come and opened the door to the classroom. Lucas motioned for them to move, “Come on, let’s go to class.” He spoke awkwardly as he waited for Kunhang to stand. 

When the younger stood, Lucas could feel his heart skip a beat as the boy’s head barely even reached above his shoulder. Lucas held eye contact with Kunhang for one more second before the slytherin walked away with his head down. Lucas felt his body move, as his brain couldn’t catch up with what was happening. Before he could think, Mark pulled him to sit down in the seat next to him towards the back rows of the room. He scanned the room quickly, and frowned as Kunhang sat by himself, no one daring to sit next to him by the front of the room. 

For the first few minutes, students filed into the room, and the last girl to enter was faced with taking the seat next to Kunhang. Lucas frowned as he saw how the girl hesitated by the door of the classroom. He had noticed how Kunhang was also aware of the girl’s reluctance, as the girl resentfully sat down next to him, moving the chair as far away as possible.

He felt his body move before his mind could fully comprehend what was happening. He tapped the girl’s shoulder softly, motioning for her to switch seats, which made her smile thankfully as she quickly moved. Lucas placed his belongings onto the ground, smiling softly as he moved the chair back to its normal placement in the middle of the desk. He felt Kunhang’s eyes boring into his side profile as Professor Leeteuk began the class. 

Lucas hexed his pen to take notes halfway through the lecture, his attention going towards the gorgeous boy to his left. “Are you a Veela?” Lucas asked quietly, his eyes darting between Kunhang and the teacher. The raven haired boy turned to look at him for a moment before continuing to take his notes. “I will give you the notes… please talk to me. I just want to know you.” Lucas pleaded pitifully. Kunhang hesitated before placing his pen down. 

His eyes looked into Lucas’, the older boy took in a sharp breath at the feeling of his lungs freezing. Kunhang’s lips twitched slightly upwards. “I… guess I am a Veela...” Kunhang mumbled. Lucas’ eyes widened childishly with joy. 

“My name’s Lucas, or Yukhei Wong. I’m on the gryffindor quidditch team!” he whispered excitedly, making Kunhang barely smile, no emotions could be seen in the boy’s eyes. Lucas frowned at the emotionless eyes, but decided not to comment. “Do you like quidditch? I’m a Chaser.” Lucas smiled, he noticed how Kunhang’s eyes traveled towards the windows as he nodded. 

“I do like quidditch.” Kunhang spoke softly, his accent making Lucas want to coo. His heart was beating too fast for comfort, but he could care less at this very moment. “I’m Kunhang…” he whispered, his eyes slowly closing, “but you probably already knew that…” 

Lucas noticed the pain that crossed the boy’s face, it was there for barely a second, but he had noticed. “Kunhang’s a great name!” he whispered, a smile gracing his face once again. “I actually had no clue who you were, though. I saw you, and thought maybe I was being too loud for you, since you seemed to be in discomfort…” Lucas looked down sheepishly. 

Kunhang’s face was frozen in shock at the statement. “You didn’t know my name?” he asked, Lucas nodded, lying, but he didn’t like seeing the younger boy upset. A smile, sheepish and small, crawled onto Kunhang’s face as he looked at Lucas. 

“Hey, after classes, around 3, gryffindor is having a quidditch practice…” Lucas bit his lip nervously, Kunhang couldn’t help but think of Youngho when he noticed the action. Lucas’ voice gave away his nervousness as his voice cracked, “Would you want to come watch? Maybe afterwards... I can teach you how to fly if you don’t know how... or just… hangout?” Lucas’ cheeks turned a dusty pink as he looked down nervously. 

Kunhang let out a soft, breathy giggle as he nodded. His eyes glistened with the slightest bit of amusement as he looked at Lucas. “Are you asking me to come watch you play?” Lucas nodded sheepishly. “Bold…” Lucas felt his face fall slightly, “I like that…” Kunhang’s right pointer and middle fingers grazed the covered skin of his left forearm, as he held back a smirk. “I’ll think about it.” He responded. Lucas fist pumped in excitement, gathering Professor Leetuek’s attention.

“Excuse me Mr. Wong, do you have something to say?” the teacher teased as Lucas apologized quietly, his smile wide as he stole another glance at Kunhang, who was once again taking his notes. 

  
  


In the Great Hall, Yuta wasn’t prepared for when Ten appeared at the Ravenclaw table, looming over his shoulder. Doyoung cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with Yuta, as the older of the two turned to look at the short slytherin. “Uh, hello?” Yuta eyed Ten, he really hated when snakes got too close. 

Ten just glared as he looked the ravenclaw up and down. “I don’t see why he cares for you…” he sneered in response, handing over a sealed letter with a crest of a siren. Yuta hesitantly took the letter, noticing how Ten moved his left arm away quickly, tugging his sleeve down a bit more. “He wanted you to have this,” Ten’s sharp eyes scanned the ravenclaws features with disgust, “I still don’t see it.” Ten rolled his eyes, walking away, and disappearing just as fast as he appeared. 

The minute the ravenclaws were left alone, Sicheng and Doyoung looked up. “Why would Ten come to hand you a letter?” Sicheng asked, eyes widening, “who would send Ten to give you a letter?” Yuta could see the nobs turning in the younger’s head. Doyoung just stared at the sealed letter that was now in between the three of them.

“The seal is of the Seo family…” Doyoung stated, a silent judgement attached to his words as he looked Yuta directly in the eye. “When were you going to tell us you were friendly with Youngho Seo?” The words had venom, making Sicheng slightly flinched as Yuta shrugged. 

The red head sipped his pumpkin juice nonchalantly. “I’m not friendly with him, I didn’t even know of his actual existence until today when you pointed him out.” Yuta stated matter of factly. Doyoung eyed him skeptically. “He did however sit next to me in potions, so that’s how we have interacted.” Yuta looked down at the letter, “I don’t know what this is about though? We barely spoke…” 

Sicheng and Doyoung shared a look, “Maybe you’ve caught his eye?” Doyoung whispered. Sicheng giggled as Yuta rolled his eyes in annoyance. “What? You heard Ten, he didn’t see what Youngho saw in you… That could mean the letter is a confession?” Doyoung’s eyes shimmered with hopeless love. Yuta hated love, it wasn’t an emotion Yuta had ever felt, and he planned to keep it that way.

“Even if Youngho was interested in Yuta, I doubt he’d write a note confessing his love, Doyoung.” Sicheng deadpanned with a snarky tone. Doyoung slapped Sicheng’s shoulder playfully, as Yuta just went back to chewing his sandwich, lunch was going to end soon anyways. 

The three boy’s stayed silent for a while as they ate. A younger ravenclaw boy, Xiaojun, sat down next to Yuta, slightly out of breath. “Doyoung” he huffed out, gathering the three’s attention. “Jaehyun said he’d love for you to join him after his quidditch practice.” Xiaojun smiled, Doyoung tried to hide his growing smile and blush as he nodded.

“Wait a fucking minute!” Sicheng squeaked, “Doie, you’re not fucking the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, are you?” Doyoung smacked Sicheng for real against his shoulder this time. 

Doyoung’s face was a scarlet red as he yelled, “No! I’m just his partner for a project.” Yuta tried to hide his face of disgust, he had known Doyoung had a crush on the gryffindor captain, but he hated Jaehyun. Yuta hated anyone who didn’t stop his fellow housemates from hurting others. Jung Jaehyun seemed like a perfect boy, but to Yuta, the gryffindor was nothing more than just a useless bigot that he did not find necessary for himself to interact or care for. 

Yuta glanced at the perfect looking letter, the seal was eye catching. Yuta had never seen a seal like it, it was of two sirens, intertwined and the wax was a beautiful emerald. Yuta stood, grabbing the letter, and walking away as the other ravenclaws raved over Doyoung’s crush. The red haired boy climbed the stairs of ravenclaw tower, his mind flooding with reasons as to why Youngho would even care about him. 

As he locked the door of his dormitory, his heart raced slightly, his hands were clammy as he gently pulled the seal, opening the letter. He slowly unfolded the paper. “ _ Yuta Nakamoto, such a pretty name. I must say, if you hadn’t run away so fast I would have been able to talk to you instead of giving you a letter. Anyways. I am hoping you already know who this is, that is writing. You’re a ravishing beauty, and I know what you truly are. Of course, I suspect no one else does though. I gladly will keep this between us, only if you do something for me. You see… I will meet you by the Black Lake, tonight at midnight, as I suspect you will already be there anyways.”  _ The red head felt his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen as he breathed in. His eyes felt raw as he blinked. He took in another much needed breath before releasing it in a dry sob.

Yuta had kept his secret for years, no one had even guessed of what he truly was, let alone someone he had only interacted with for less than an hour. He was confused, how could Youngho have known? How could he have figured out what he was? Yuta felt his heart stutter, his mind drawing to the only plausible conclusion. Youngho was told, and whoever told Youngho wanted to use him. But the real question was, who was sending Youngho after him… and why?


	4. Chapter Three

Youngho slowly finished his essay for his history of magic class, as a shadow blocked the sunlight that was coming in from the window. He wasn’t surprised to be faced with Kunhang, who dragged the seat opposite of him out. As the younger sat with his legs underneath him, Youngho placed his pen down. “Have you started?” he spoke calmly, looking around to make sure no one was around.

Kunhang’s expression was stoic as he nodded, “Yeah…” he whispered, his head lowered, “my powers are working on him, I didn’t even have to confront him myself.” he stated. Youngho smiled, but the brightness of it did not reach his eyes. “What about you?”

Youngho hummed, turning to look outside, the Black Lake shining in the sunlight. “We’ll see how the little songbird decides to play this out. But as of right now, I have started.” Kunhang nodded, he eyed the older boy hesitantly, catching the elder’s attention. “What is it?”

“What happens… if I catch feelings one of these days?” Kunhang mumbled as a hufflepuff girl walked by. Youngho waited for a moment before giving the younger a look. “No, I’m serious. I know we’re not supposed to but… what if it does?” Kunhang played with the sleeves of his shirt absentmindedly. “I know we put these people in a life of death situation, and only they can choose their fate, but…” Kunhang refused to look up from his hands.

Youngho released a suffering sigh, rolling his eyes. “Oh Kunhang, you are still young and naive.” he spoke quietly, the younger boy tensed. “The dark lord has given us a task, and we must fulfil it. Whether or not you are in love. If it was true love, then they will choose correctly. It is not love if they choose death.” Youngho whispered, his voice filled with venom. Kunhang hung his head low, nodding. “Don’t tell me… you think this kid has gotten into your head?” He stated accusingly. 

Kunhang couldn’t stop from shrugging at the question. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but he did know the thought of Lucas dying wasn’t sitting right in his heart. “I guess… it could go away.” He whispered, “How do I make this dread go away, Youngho… How?” Kunhang whimpered. The older boy reached out to grab the younger’s hand softly.    
  


“Want to know my secret?” he whispered, he smiled as Kunhang looked up with wide eyes, nodding. “I place myself back into my worst memory, and associate that with whomever I have been tasked to.” Youngho rubbed his thumb comfortingly over Kunhang’s palm. “But you’re right… this place, these tasks… they seem much more difficult to keep at a safe distance.” Youngho kissed Kunhang’s wrist, letting the boy’s hand go after. Kunhang smiled with a burning misery that Youngho decided he wanted to ignore as he stood up, backing his belongings up. “Remember, do not fall for him… he most likely won’t fight for us.” Youngho stated as he walked away. Kunhang felt his chest seize up as he once again watched Youngho’s retreating form, he really hated being alone.

  
  


The quidditch stands were occupied by a scarce number of people, most being gryffindors, and a few hufflepuffs. Kunhang felt his nerves rise as he looked around sheepishly at the stand he had chosen to sit in. There were only three other people sitting in the front row, all girls, and all were gryffindors. Kunhang curled into himself unconsciously as he sat down in the back of the stand, away from any praying lion eyes. 

After a few minutes, the three girls started to giggle and push each other, making Kunhang notice that the field was now being used, and flashes of red and gold zipped by. His eyes followed the figures that moved quickly through the air, smiling shyly as he made eye contact with a specific lankly gryffindor. Said lanky gryffindor reciprocated with a goofy smile that ended with a look of pain as the quaffle smacked into his chest as one of his team mates passed him it. Kunhang felt himself react naturally, a laugh bubbling out as he smiled apologetically at Lucas. The three girls had turned to stare at him, their faces darkening. 

Kunhang had known that coming to this practice was risky, he had known that other students would be watching him. And he had known he was not the most welcomed, especially as he was clad in his lined green, black robes and the crest of a snake that sat just above his heart. But the faces of shock the girls wore as Lucas flew to him, leaning on the broom to be eye level with Kunhang, made the slytherin boy grin with a bit of mischief. 

“You made it!” Lucas laughed out, Kunhang nodded shyly, eyeing the other people behind the gryffindor. Lucas seemed to give little care to what anyone thought. “I really appreciate it, I’ll be done in about thirty minutes, since today is just seeing what the first years that are trying out can do. Which is usually not too much, so I’ll be done soon!” Lucas spoke loudly as his excitement grew, making Kunhang giggle. He watched as the gryffindor pulled his broom up, smiling one last time at the slytherin before he took off back to his team. Kunhang let a satisfying smirk grow across his face as he sat back, letting the stare’s of jealousy he was getting soak into his skin. 

As the practice seemed to be ending, the three girls stood, walking out of their row and towards the back of the stand where the stairs were. The girl leading the other two be-lined to Kunhang who had known this was going to happen. It was too predictable at this point. “You…” she sneered as her eyes glared down at him. Kunhang just looked back at her with an unbothered stare. “You’re using your stupid seduction powers to make Yukhei like you, but it won’t work. He will never love you, ever. No one could ever love a whore, especially one from your kind.” She spit at his feet, his face contorted into disgust. “All your kind does is seduce and kill humans, such devilish creatures. Why do the ministry even let you live amongst us?” She barked. Her two followers just smirked in triumph as they stood behind her. 

Kunhang felt his dark eyes flash a bright blue as he felt his anger bubble. His back itched as he felt his wings try to break through his skin. He held back his inner beast. “Devilish, huh?” he spoke softly, his eyes still a translucent blue, “it is hard to judge, since such words came from such an ugly, disgusting, and crude bitch.” Kunhang growled, his skin burned as he knew his anger was causing his inner being to react. The girl seemed to realize this as she took a step back, her friend to the right of her gasped. 

“We need to go, come on Yuqi…” she whispered, her eyes unable to fully look at Kunhang, who tried to suppress his anger. He couldn’t let these three girls cause such an unnecessary aggression from him, he needed to stay calm, or else the ministry or the headmaster would have to remove him from the Hogwarts. Kunhang wouldn’t be able to show his face ever again to the Dark Lord. Yuqi and her two followers made a quick get away once Kunhang had calmed down enough to breathe once again, sitting back against the wall. 

In the locker room, the gryffindor team were redressing into their robes. The noise of everyone talking mindlessly was deaf to Lucas as he rushed to shower, dress, and make sure his hair was styled decently. He quickly locked his locker, turning to leave and find Kunhang, but was stopped by Jaehyun, who was standing in his path. “Dude, I gotta go.” Lucas mumbled as he tried to move around the older boy, who stepped back into the boy’s way. “Jaehyun!” Lucas whined. 

Jaehyun sighed, “Lucas, why are you hanging out with Kunhang Wong?” he asked in an annoyed tone. “You should know that the boy is a full Veela, and he is not a good person. He killed someone back in china.” Jaehyun whispered, Lucas rolled his eyes.

“That’s just a rumor, Jaehyun…” Lucas whined in aggravation. “I got to go, Kunhang’s waiting for me, and unlike you…” Lucas gave Jaehyun a passive aggressive glare, as he shouldered the shorter boy out of his way. “I don’t keep the people I like waiting.” Jaehyun eyed Lucas’ retreating figure as he rushed out of the room. Jeongyeon and Jisoo came to stand beside Jaehyun.

“He’s falling into a trap isn’t he?” Jisoo grunted. Jeongyeon and Jaehyun shook their heads in disbelief. “No, even worse. He’s fallen into the snake pit, and is about to be strangled by the boa.” Jeongyeon scuffed. 

Lucas first noticed that Kunhang looked much paler than before, as he kneeled down next to the slytherin. He squinted in confusion as he noticed the raven haired locks were slightly lighter, almost a brunette, as blonde highlights tried to creep out. “Kunhang…” he whispered, as he lightly shook the boy. No response, the slytherin just sat against the wall, body lifeless. Lucas frowned as he placed both his hands onto the boy’s cheeks, holding his head up right. “Kunhang” he spoke in a much louder voice. 

He should have known really, considering he did take a magical creatures class and he did learn about veelas, that scaring a Veela would not lead to anything great. But he was not expecting the usually dark orbs of Kunhang’s eyes to snap open, showing beautiful, bright blue eyes glaring up at him. Nor did he expect the pain and force that came from the boy pushing him away, moving Lucas all the way to the bottom of the stand. “Kunhang! It’s me! Lucas… please calm down…” Lucas pleaded as he saw that the boy was in a fear fueled transe. 

Kunhang's eyes closed once again as he held his head in his hands. Lucas frowned as the boy whispered, “I’m sorry…” Kunhang’s head pounded as he tried to calm down, but the inner being within him was not happy. “You need to go, Lucas please leave.” Kunhang spoke in a pained tone, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lucas just stood up, walking slowly up the slytherin boy, and held out his hand. “We need to go see Madam Sunye, you need some draught of peace.” He spoke softly, kneeling down to be eye level with Kunhang, who just rubbed at his eyes. 

It took a few minutes before Kunhang’s body started to calm down, if only because of the boy’s lack of energy. Lucas felt a small smile crawl onto his face as the veela fell into his arms, unconscious. He gently lifted the slytherin boy up, carrying him out of the stand. He ignored the stares and whispers as he carried the boy through the halls of Hogwarts. Lucas slowed his pace as he noticed a tall figure to his right staring. The gryffindor was aware of Youngho Seo's existence, but he had never seen the older boy, but as he made eye contact Lucas felt his heart drop. The look, Youngho gave him, made his skin crawl. He sped up his steps as he pushed the doors to the infirmary open. “Madam Sunye!” he called out, panic twisted in his voice. 

The nurse poked her head out of her office close to the back of the hall. Her eyes widened as she quickly walked over to the two boys. “What happened here?” she asked in bewilderment.

Lucas went to speak, but he stopped. He had no clue as to why Kunhang’s Veela was triggered, and he didn’t know how to explain it to the nurse. “Uh…” he stuttered, eyes darting between the nurse and Kunhang who was still unconscious. Just as Lucas was about to speak again, a red haired ravenclaw came over to Madam Sunye’s side. 

“Kunhang Wong?” the boy, Lucas saw his name tag, said Yuta, mumbled as he handed the nurse a file. “He’s a veela, full blood, I believe.” Yuta stated, his sharp eyes landed on Lucas, making the gryffindor splutter for a moment. “What happened? Was he triggered into releasing his veela?” Lucas nodded slowly.

“I think so, but I’m not too sure. I came out of the locker room and found Kunhang in a ball in one of the stands. He was scared, and said he didn’t want to hurt me.” Lucas tried to explain, Yuta and Madam Sunye nodded. 

Madam Sunye smiled sadly as she moved Kunhang’s hair out of his face softly. “I will administer some Draught of Peace. If there is no change, we’ll have to call the Ministry to send a Veela physician.” She stated, silently motioning for Yuta to hand over a vile of the potion. Lucas frowned as he watched her make the sleeping boy drink the potion. After a few more moments, Madam Sunye walked away, leaving Lucas and Yuta alone.

Yuta eyed Kunhang. He knew the boy did not have many fans, but for someone or for anyone to cause so much stress on the young slytherin, that he passed out, was cruel. He knew Kunhang was not an innocent child, but he did not believe all the rumors. Yuta glanced at Lucas, who pulled the sit next to Kunhang’s bed, gently grasping the boy’s hand. “You knew he was a Veela, correct?” Yuta questioned, Lucas nodded silently. “You seem to be very… kind to him.” Yuta analyzed how the younger gryffindor twitched under his stare. 

Lucas rubbed his thumb over Kunhang’s palm. “You’re right, I am kind to him.” he whispered, “But why shouldn’t I? He has never been anything but normal…” Lucas looked down at his and Kunhang’s hand. Yuta noticed the boy’s eyes close.

“Love is an emotion that Veela’s use to manipulate men.” he stated, but smiled slightly. “But Kunhang is not using any of his powers on you, I can tell.” Lucas looked up at the ravenclaw, smiling goofily. “But I think you shouldn’t get your hopes up. Love isn’t a strong emotion, especially not for creatures such as veelas.” Yuta felt Lucas’ eyes on him as he went to walk away. 

“How do you know he isn’t using his magic?” Lucas questioned, as he glanced at Kunhang. “Normally people can’t tell that veelas are using their magic to seduce men…” Yuta just shrugged as he walked away. As he went back to his makeshift desk close to Madam Sunye’s office, he looked up to see Youngho. The tall slytherin was standing at the entrance of the infirmary, a smirk on his face as he just stared down the ravenclaw with a mysterious smirk, before walking away. Yuta closed his eyes. He really hated this, he really hated humans.


	5. Chapter Four

Dinner in the Great Hall was loud, all the students cheerfully shouting amongst their friends as they all ate. Ten took a sip of his tea as he silently eyed Youngho, who just sat across from him, reading a book instead of eating. “You know dinner is a time for you to eat.” Ten snarked as Youngho flipped another page. The older slytherin just lifted a singular eyebrow without looking up. Ten just sighed as he picked up his fork to poke at his chicken.   
  
The girl to Ten’s left side scuffed, making the cat eyed boy look to his side. “Youngho’s probably waiting to see if Kunhang will show up.” The blonde girl smirked, making Ten laugh. Youngho ignored them as he placed his book down. 

The older slytherin boy just slowly picked up his fork, stealing a piece of chicken off of the girl’s plate, smiling sinisterly at her as he chewed. “Yeri, if I were you, I wouldn’t speak.” Youngho stated. Yeri just shrugged as she turned to fist bump Ten. “Ten, I wouldn’t get too comfortable.” Youngho muttered, his eyes boring holes into the smaller boy’s side profile. Ten just giggled. 

Before Youngho could respond, Kunhang sat down beside him, sighing heavily as he leaned his head onto the older boy’s shoulder. Youngho frowned, rubbing the younger’s scalp. “How was the infirmary?” he whispered, Ten and Yeri’s eyes widened in shock as they leaned forward to listen in. Kunhang closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Youngho’s neck. “Do you want to eat, or do want to go back to the dorms?” He whispered into Kunhang’s ear silently, so the others couldn’t hear. 

Kunhang just mumbled a “dorm” as his lifeless body stood back up. Youngho quickly followed, giving a glance to Ten and Yeri who both nodded in understanding as they watched the two leave. Yeri frowned as she spotted multiple people staring as the two boys walked by. 

“What should we do to the people who are causing such harm to the young raven?” Yeri whispered. Ten smirked, eyes glaring down multiple wandering eyes. “What we do best, Yeri.” Ten grinned, “We destroy them.” Yeri giggled along with Ten as the two clinked their drinks together.

Youngho followed Kunhang back to the dungeons, only passing the younger to open his own dorm room. Kunhang grinned tiredly at the single bed inside the room, slowly moved towards the window where a loveseat sat underneath it. Kunhang laid down, facing the moon that glowed down on the world, “It’s a full moon tonight.” He whispered as he felt Youngho’s weight dip the seat. He closed his eyes as the older boy laced his fingers into his hair, softly combing the strands. A pleasant thirty minutes passed, allowing Kunhang to shut his eyes, comfortably relaxing as Youngho pampered him.

Youngho’s low tone of voice sent a shiver down his spine as he said, “I must leave before midnight.” Kunhang hummed as he opened his eyes slowly, looking up towards the elder. “You want to talk about it?” Youngho asked quietly, he had known the younger boy was fragile, and the thought of anyone breaking the raven haired boy made Youngho’s blood boil. No one wanted to see what an angry Youngho was capable of. 

The younger boy just smiled sadly as he turned to lay on his back, facing up at Youngho. A moment of silence passed as the two watched one another. “I allowed three adolescent girls belittle me, and my anger ended up becoming too much to contain…” Kunhang whispered, Youngho’s blank eyes gave no comfort to him. “I’m sorry, I know everything could have been ruined all because I lost control. The dark lord would never want me back, if that had happened.” Kunhang shook in a fear that had Youngho pale in worry.

“Kunhang” Youngho’s calming voice breathed out as he placed his hand on the side of the younger’s jaw. “What happened, it was not your fault. Never apologize for crude wenches pissing you off.” Youngho traced lines on the younger’s cheek with his thumb absentmindedly. “Being unable to control your powers is normal, love. The dark lord would never disown you for a fluke such as that.” Kunhang stared up at the older boy, his eyes calculating. 

The younger took in a breath to calm his nerves. “Why were you chosen by Hyungsik?” Kunhang whispered, his voice barely audible. Youngho smiled down at the boy. “You were with him when he found me… but how and why did he choose you?” Kunhang placed his hand over Youngho’s that was still tracing over his cheek. 

The older boy thought for a moment. Youngho knew it was fair to tell the boy, but he himself was still unaware of some parts of the story. “I was young when Hyungsik took me in.” He softly leaned against the window, placing Kunhang’s head onto his lap. “He was like a prince… he had after the death eaters had murdered my father and mother… but I wasn’t afraid.” His eyes locked onto the wall across from them, zoning out. “He had never frightened me, not even once. I remember he had come into my home, and kneeled in front of me, overing his hand.” Kunhang smiled, he knew how that felt, he remembered the same gesture of the dark lord when he was first chosen. “He had said, '' Come, you will be my second in command.” and to a child that was 9, it sounded magical. Knowing that I was freed from my parents, and a handsome man was allowing me to work beside him.” Youngho grinned, looking up to the ceiling.

“Did you ever have any doubts?” Kunhang whispered as he nuzzled his nose into the elder’s hip. Youngho hummed in thought. 

“No…” he mumbled, “I don’t think I have ever really stopped to think about how I was useful to Hyungsik. I knew when he had chosen you, that you were a useful tool for us, but me… I was never able to pinpoint what was so special about me.” Youngho looked down, playing with the younger’s dark locks. Kunhang purred under the attention of the older boy. “I wish I knew why I was chosen, but he never spoke of it to me…” 

Kunhang giggled, a light hearted sound, that was too gleeful for the dark room. “Maybe he knew he needed a protege to leave behind, so if he had an untimely end, you could still lead the others…” Kunhang stated, gently lacing his fingers with Youngho’s. “You have the might that no one else has.” Kunhang sat up, smiling mischievously, “You’re scary.” he stated in a fake frightened tone as he shivered, making Youngho laugh as he smacked the younger boy. “Oh shut up.” Youngho laughed out, his smile real making Kunhang grin wider. He only ever see’s the elder’s real smile every once in a while, and to Kunhang, he wishes he could see it everyday. “It’s almost midnight…” Kunhang stated, quietly glancing outside. 

Both of the boys stared out, eyes locking on the darkness of the forest. “Yes…” Youngho muttered, “it’s almost time.” Kunhang let his face stay glued in a frown as he watched Youngho put on his cloak. “You can stay here, you don’t ever have to stay in your room, I know Ten and the others can be a little too much.” Youngho stated, as he reached the door. Kunhang smiled, nodding as the older boy left. 

Yuta had done this every night. He was never nervous about leaving the castle, or going towards the Black Lake. Yuta always felt like he was going home when he reached the shores, his bare feet melting into the sand. But tonight was different. He had never been caught, nor has he ever allowed anyone to see his true self. The sound of a twig breaking was the only indicator of someone walking, and Yuta was not ready. He really wished this was all a dream.

Youngho stood tall at the edges of the forest. He smirked, as his and Yuta’s eyes met. “Fancy seeing you here.” Youngho called out, making the redhead scuff in annoyance. The older boy just snickered as he walked forward, standing only a few feet from the ravenclaw. “Thank you for coming, but I guess we would have met here whether or not you wanted to.” his grin made Yuta want to smack him. 

“How did you know?” Yuta questioned, his eyes lit with a fire that Youngho could only call fury. A few moments of silence passed, making the ravenclaw impatient. “How did you know I would be here? How do you know what I am? There are no signs of my true self when I am in my human form…” Yuta glanced down at his legs. Youngho’s face became blank as he eyed the redhead. 

Yuta could feel his heart race as Youngho took a few more steps forward, coming in arms reach. “I have never met a Nix, but I do recall that they are water spirits, and usually take the form of a beautiful mermaid, not a siren.” Youngho stated, “Am I correct?” His eyes bore into Yuta's, causing the younger one to look away. 

“How do you even know what a Nix is? No one does, not even our magical creatures professor.” Yuta spluttered, his eyes wide. “No one ever knows of my kind.” he lowered his voice, eyes sad as he looked at Youngho. The older boy just smiled.

With a hum, Youngho took another step, getting into Yuta’s personal space. “Will you show me what a Nix truly looks like?” Youngho asked, his voice purring over the other. Yuta felt his instincts wanted to push him closer to the older boy, but he quickly moved back, deciding to oblige the request. Yuta hesitated for a moment, looking at Youngho, before he slowly took off his clothing. 

Youngho’s eyes looked away as Yuta pulled off the last of his clothing, he didn’t look again until he heard the splashes of Yuta’s feet in the water. He glanced, only getting a small look at Yuta’s backside, before the boy’s body fully was under the water. Youngho waited a moment, a silent interest growing greater inside him as he waited for the beautiful redhead. He had not realized how beautiful a real life Nix would be. Especially as he stared right into the eyes of one, and he couldn’t believe what he saw. Yuta had emerged from the water, his crimson red hair a darker wine color, the usual brown eyes were a glowing emerald green, and what caught Youngho’s high the most was the glowing scales of Yuta’s tail. Youngho walked down to sit by the water line, his eyes never leaving Yuta. 

The red haired Nix was not used to eyes being on him as he was in his original form. Let alone eyes of adoration. “My hypothesis was off…” Youngho whispered as he reached out slowly to caress Yuta’s face. The younger tilted his head in confusion. “I did not predict that you would be this breathtaking…” He whispered, mostly to himself as he stared in shock. 

“You said that you needed a favor, and if I didn’t do it you would tell everyone my secret.” Yuta spoke, making Youngho’s eyes widen. He knew sirens and other Mer creatures were known for their angelic voices, but a Nix was different, it was like how veela could attract any man by just a look. Yuta came up to Youngho’s face, staring him down, knocking the human back into reality. 

For a moment, Youngho had to compose himself. “Nixes are water spirits, they are like the gods of the waters. Every creature within this lake follows you, correct?” He questioned, Yuta nodded hesitantly. “I would like you to join me,” Youngho lifted his left sleeve, showing off the dark mark. 

Yuta eyed him, he was weighing his options. “What is in it for me?” he questioned, he reached out to trace the mark on Youngho’s arm. 

“You won’t have to get the mark…” Youngho stated, “But you must show loyalty to the dark lord. All you will have to do is have the creatures of the lake side with us… that is all.” Youngho watched carefully as Yuta continued to trace the mark. “I can give you whatever you wish for.” he whispered. 

Yuta pulled his hand away. He needed to think rationally, but he was tempted. Siding with the dark lord and not having to give out his actual identity was comforting, but he was still hesitant. Yuta was scared, he was terrified of Youngho, no one had ever made him feel such a way. The worst part was that he could not tell if it was true fear he felt whenever he looked at Youngho, or if it was a foreign emotion. Maybe it was lust… He thought in a mild storm of responses inside his mind. “Okay…” Yuta whispered, making Youngho smile. Yuta felt his body shiver in response. “Just don’t tell anyone, not even Ten or any other slytherin about what I am…” Yuta muttered. 

Youngho grinned, nodding in agreement. “It was nice seeing you like this…” Yuta felt his body freeze as Youngho’s eyes showed a glint of hunger to them as he eyed his form. “I’ll see you tomorrow in potions. Maybe we can swim together another time.” Youngho purred before he stood up, walking into the dark forest, leaving Yuta to slowly vanish under the water. 


	6. Chapter Five

Kunhang awoke as the sun softly beamed into his eyes. He raised himself from the ottoman he had fallen asleep on, looking up to see Youngho was still fast asleep in his bed. The younger boy stretched his limbs silently. He quickly showered and redressed once he was back in Youngho’s room. With one more glance at the older boy, he left the dungeons. His steps made little sound as he walked towards the Great Hall, smiling as portraits greeted him. 

The slytherin was not prepared to be pushed into an alcove, nor was he expecting to be faced with the red and gold linings of robs and a handsome face of a boy, Kunhang belatedly matched to Jaehyun Jung, the gryffindor quidditch captain. The taller of the two dragged Kunhang into the darkness of the alcove, pressing him into a corner, faces barely an inch apart as Jaehyun stared down the chinese boy. “What are you?” he spat in Kunhang’s face. 

He held his breath for a moment, unfazed by the disgust in the older’s eyes. “My name is Kunhang…” he whispered, eyes never leaving the gryffindor’s burning gaze. He held back a whimper as the older grabbed his jaw, pushing his head back into the stone wall. 

“That wasn’t what I asked” he grunted, his grip was bruising, Kunhang felt his neck spasm. “You’re a half breed aren’t you? A filthy monster that seduces every man?” the younger boy tried to push the much stronger boy off of him, failing as his hand barely moved Jaehyun’s shoulder back as he pushed. 

Kunhang couldn’t relax his rapidly beating heart, eyes closing as he held back tears. “I don’t understand what you’re asking…” he whispered, eyes slightly opening as Jaehyun's grip tightened even more, coaxing a yelp out of the younger. 

Jaehyun bared his teeth as he growled, “You’re a veela aren’t you? An untrustworthy whore. Why are you seducing Lucas?” His breath burned Kunhang’s skin as the younger tried to dissociate himself. After a moment of silence, Jaehyun growled again, pushing Kunhang’s head farther back in a rough manner, smacking his head against the stone wall. The younger cried out, his body reacted by shaking as he held back his instincts.

Jaehyun’s hand disappeared, and for a moment Kunhang kept his eyes shut. He heard a scuff, and then footsteps moving away from him and out of the alcove. “Are you okay?” a voice asked quietly. Kunhang hadn’t realized he slid to the floor until he opened his eyes and was looking up at the red haired boy in blue lined robes. “Come on… it’s better to keep your head high then to hide.” he spoke silently as he reached down to pull the slytherin up on his feet. “I’m Yuta... I don’t know if Youngho spoke about me to you…” Yuta eyed him hesitantly. 

Kunhang just took in a breath, straightening his posture. “Yuta?” He mouthed, quietly eyeing the older boy, “Yea… Youngho mentioned you.” He stated, his eyes softening when Yuta met his gaze. “Thank you,” he whispered. Yuta just shrugged.

“Jaehyun thinks he’s hot shit, sadly my friend Doyoung is still madly in love with him, so I deal with his dumbass everyday.” He laughed bitterly, taking a step back, “Breakfast?” He offered, Kunhang smiled, walking past the ravenclaw and out of the alcove, knowing the boy was following.

Lucas mixed his spoon into his porridge, quietly listening to his friends chat as they sat in the Great Hall. He fought to keep his eyes on his friends or porridge instead of the entrance where he was waiting for a certain slytherin to walk through, but he knew his friends would become suspicious. “Yo, Lucas. You seem real quiet, are you okay?” Mark questioned hesitantly, eyeing the taller boy. Yangyang just scuffed.

“He’s obviously waiting for his true love to walk into the hall.” Yangyang rolled his eyes, “This is why you’re not a ravenclaw, Mark Lee.” he sassed, smirking as Mark flipped him off. Yangyang glanced at the entrance, laughing sarcastically as he turned back to his friends. “He’s arrived, but with an unexpected new friend.” The group looked over, Jeno and Mark’s eyebrows raising as Lucas tilted his head in confusion. 

“Is that Yuta Nakamoto?” Jeno asked, eyes widening as the ravenclaw sat with Kunhang at the slytherin table, across from Youngho Seo. “Oh shit… They are recruiting…” Yangyang and Mark shared a look before all of them turned to lucas. The taller gryffindor just shrugged out of his trance once he realized he was being watched.

Lucas looked up at the slytherin table, smiling excitedly when Kunhang met his eyes. He waved at the younger, who in return motioned for him to come over, a shy smile playing on his lips as he looked down. The gryffindor wasted no time in standing up and walked in a fastened pace to the other side of the hall, sitting beside Kunhang. “Hey” he grinned. 

Youngho and Yuta glanced only for a moment before continuing to eat, Kunhang looked up through his eyelashes shyly, a playful smile on his lips. “hey…” the gryffindor held back his giddiness as the smaller boy turned slightly to face him more. “Thank you, for taking me to the infirmary.” he whispered, Lucas smiled widely as he grabbed Kunhang’s hand delicately. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” he stated, a giggle leaving his lips when he saw the blush creep up the smaller boy’s neck. His eyes glanced in hesitance towards Youngho, unreadable eyes boring into his side profile as the older boy all but glared at Lucas. “What happened, when I came back to you, you were in a panicked state..?” Lucas’ eyes widened in worry when Kunhang just lowered his gaze to his lap. 

A soft cough was the only sound made as Lucas waited for Kunhang to respond. He didn’t dare to look up longer than a second to glance at Yuta who was the culptrite. Yuta’s straight face was anything but calming as he glanced between the two of them with what seemed to be a slight annoyance. “Just tell him.” Youngho groaned as he didn’t look up while he sipped his water. Yuta smirked in a sarcastic way at Youngho as he turned his attention to the food in front of them once again. 

Kunhang didn’t dare to try to make eye contact with the older slytherin who patiently spooned porridge into his mouth, eyes unnerving as they stared straight into Yuta’s. “I don’t do great with confrontation…” Kunhang whispered to Lucas, his sight lifting to where his hand was still being held by Lucas. “And when I am confined, I can’t control my anger that well… and I was unable to ignore the harsh and brash words of those girls…” he mumbled, a frown creasing his face.

The gryffindor’s face fell into what could be considered anger, “whatever they told you, or did to you, I think you’re perfect.” he used his hand that wasn’t occupied with Kunhang’s, to lift up the slytherin’s chin so they were eye to eye. He could feel the eyes of everyone around them watching him. 

Kunhang hesitated, his eyes glancing quickly to Youngho, who just raised an eyebrow at the interaction. Yuta was anything but interested as he scrapped his fork against the plate, moving around the leftover foods. “I swear to god… you two radiate such sexual frustration, wait until you’re alone, or better yet. Go to a dorm room, and fuck, I don’t want to see it.” Yuta grunted as he glared at the two. Youngho snorted as he placed his cup down to eye Kunhang. 

“Take him to the dungeons.” Youngho’s words seemed to strike a nerve as Kunhang nodded begrudgingly as he looked at Lucas, motioning for him to follow. Like a puppy on a leash, Lucas followed obediently. “How long?” Yuta questioned as he watched them walk off. 

Youngho scuffed, “No clue, but I don’t care. They may do as they wish.” he scanned the tables surrounding them, “He has to talk to Lucas about the deal anyways. Might as well get it over, right?” he raised an eyebrow as Yuta rolled his eyes, locking them with Doyoung who was staring him down from the ravenclaw table. With the light touch of Youngho’s fingers to his hair at the back of his neck, Yuta closed his eyes. He didn’t see Doyoung get up and leave the hall. 

**

Yangyang huffed as he leaned against the wall. “Mark~” he whined loudly, “hurry up~” the other gryffindor boy just rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips as he finished placing the portrait Professor Yunho had asked him to put up. As he turned to give Yangyang a look of impatience, he was tugged behind a statue, hiding both boys from the sight of anyone in the hall. “What the?” Mark gasped, his mouth being covered by Yangyang’s hand. “Shh! Look!” he whispered. 

Upon looking passed the corner, Mark and Yangyang caught Lucas following a somewhat distressed look Kunhang, who bit his lip silently as they walked down the hall. “What are you going to show me?” they heard Lucas say, a smile evident even in his voice as he grabbed Kunhang’s hand to hold as they walked. The shorter boy looked up at him with a slightly calmer face. 

“I want to sleep… I thought maybe we could cuddle?” Kunhang spoke so softly that Mark and Yangyang had a hard time hearing. Lucas on the other hand had a smile split his face as he pulled the slytherin closer to his to wrap his arm around his waist, halting their steps. “Only… if you want to of course?” Kunhang stated hesitantly. 

Mark and Yangyang held back gasps as they watched Lucas pull Kunhang by the waist, placing a delicate hand on the boy’s jaw as he kissed Kunhang. The slytherin boy froze slightly, but relaxed as he raised his arms to lay on the taller’s shoulders, looping around to place his hands on the back of Lucas’ neck, playing with the hair at his nape. 

For a moment, it was quiet between the two as they slowly kissed, lips plush and eyes closed. Kunhang pulled away, staring into Lucas’ eyes with emotions that the taller couldn’t understand. “Was that okay?” he asked softly, hand still holding Kunhang’s face in a delicate way. The smaller boy nodded, words unable to leave his throat. Kunhang composed himself silently as he stepped back, taking the hand that was against his face, holding it as he began walking quickly to the slytherin common rooms. 

Once the two were out of sight Yangyang gagged. “Oh god. Lucas…” he sobbed dryly. Mark just stared off in thought as Yangyang pulled him towards the gryffindor commons. “Come on, Mark! We need to talk to Kun, or Taeyong or someone! Lucas is being used by a veela.” Yangyang exclaimed. Mark just sighed as he followed his friend.


End file.
